Yuma and Vector: Prank Wars
by Dapplemii
Summary: We all know Vector is a huge shit, but post cannon, I bet he and Yuma are tight, super, super tight. They skip the formalities and go straight to arms around the neck only slightly chocking each other. And pranks, and most importantly, prank duels.


Peace had been restored in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Astral World thrived and Barian World stood stagnant, but it stood. Astral could watch the worlds as he wished and truly became a part of his own world which besides for the tower he has never truly seen. Chaos became part of the world yet it remained pure and rather quiet. Perhaps too quiet for him. Astral was so used to noise whether it came from the typical noises of the human world, or Yuma's constant screaming. It was when he thought of Yuma that he grew sad. He couldn't identify the cause of this sorrow for the longest time, yet something ate away at him and it hurt his heart even more when he thought of Yuma and their adventures together. They had not come to an end and he suspected

that they never would, it was a great comfort to him that he and Yuma could work together when these times arose. It was in these times of peace, however, when Astral missed Yuma the most.

"Astral?" It was Enna, she would often come out to look over Astral as he watched the stars move.

"Enna. What is it?" He turned around and addressed her.

"It's nothing wrong with me, but you looked troubled. Is it Yuma?" Astral then paused and avoided her gaze by looking back upwards.

"Yes, I believe it is, Enna."

She walked over to where he was slightly hovering and looked up at the stars too.

"After everything you two have been through, saving our world as many times as you have, I don't believe that you need an excuse to go see him." She said and

looked at him with a warm smile.

Her reassurance was about all Astral needed.

"Okay I will visit Yuma!" He exclaimed with a bright light in his eyes and a wide smile. And he took off towards the stars, to Earth.

Meanwhile…

"You want a duel?" Yuma asked Vector in response to his request.

"Yeah," Vector shrugged, his tone was as slow and smug as ever, "I mean, we haven't had one in a while." Vector, Tori and Yuma were walking home from another day at school as they now always did. Tori thought it was strangely odd how close the two had become considering their past of being sworn enemies, and since Vector hadn't really changed his demeanor. It seemed to flip flop back and forth between his Ray persona and, well how they had gotten to know Vector's true personality.

"Alright Vector," Yuma cheered, "You're on!"

"Humph, was that a challenge just now?" Vector replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna get you back for that stink bomb!"

Tori recalled Yuma's horrid smell and a shiver went down her spine thinking about it.

"OOOH those are fightin words Yuma!"

The two tossed their duel disks in the air, and caught them on their wrists.

"Duel disks, Go! Duel Gazer, let's roll!"

The sun was low and the night was welcoming their duel, (the pair had to stay after at school to clean up some...activities), it seemed like a perfect setting for a friendly duel.

It was definitely weird though, to Tori and the others. In the short time Vector and the other former Barian emperors had come to their world and school, Yuma and Vector had just instantly taken off together doing who knows what. They didn't even go through an awkward friend phase, not knowing what to joke about or how to actually talk to each other. The pair went straight to arms around each other's neck, Vector only slightly choking Yuma, and laughing together. Somehow they forged a friendship out of a mix of Ray and Vector, after all this is Yuma the optimist we're talking about.

Yuma did somewhat go through hardships with the other emperors when they returned. After school had started for them all again and Yuma had emotionally calmed down enough to call Shark, Nash. Yuma then began to debate which name actually sounded cooler. Shark was a cool nickname considering his deck, but then Reginald was his actual name, and Nash was his true name… Too many names! Yuma couldn't keep track. Shark just shook his head and said that name was fine.

A small flash of light and Astral was there, not by his side actually off to the side. The numeron code had its uses while traveling. First it made travel much quicker than having to fly through space at normal speeds. Astral liked quick teleportation and the short foresight that came with it. It mixed with his previous abilities and he sensed a duel was just beginning. He landed next to Tori a little ways away from the duel they were both now watching.

"I'lllllll go first," Vector chimes and looked at the five cards in his hand. "Hmm okay let's start by summoning…" His voice crescendoed, Shining Rabbit!"

"Ummm, sure it's got a nasty effect but it's just an 800 attack monster that's effect won't work on the first turn since it can't attack…" Yuma's confusion showed on his face and vector just ate it up.

"Face down. Turn over. Your turn." He gave a sweet smile in Yuma's direction as if this were actually a truly friendly duel. Yeah it was way too friendly, Tori saw right through it and well, knew what was coming. "Oh Yuma."

"What's with that weak monster Vector?! Got a crummy hand?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you'll see," he sneered back.

"Well this'll be super easy! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode! Go golem, attack Vector's Shining Rabbit!"

"Oh, Yuma," thought Astral and Tori together. Yuma fell right into Vector's clear little trap.

"Tsk tsk Yuma, I thought you were better than that

"...Oooooh, oh no," Yuma realized his folly only a second before the card image flipped up.

"Miiirror fooorce!" He had the biggest, shittiest grin on his face. "Here Yuma since that turn was just to mess with you I'll go ahead and destroy my little bunny."

"Hrrrrrr, alright Vector," Yuma's spirits quickly came back, "I fell for that one. Your turn."

"Okay, Yuma but I must prepare," He gallantly drew a card and then swung his head back taking the deepest breath a human could possibly take.

"I... .IoverlayMalcievorousKnifeandMalcievorousForktobuildtheOverlayNetworkandXYZsummonNumber65:DjinBuster! I set one card. Turn end." Vector proudly placed his hand on his hips while Yuma, Tori and Astral stared in awe of his move that was done in one breath.

"Oh, its on Vector!" Yuma screamed, "First I activate Gagaga Wind to special summon Gagaga Mancer. Next I summon Gagaga Magacian and activate Gagaga Child's ability to special summon it! You know what's coming next Vector," Yuma gave himself a small pause while Vector yawned.

"Yeah Yeah do your X-Y-Z summon," he said mid-yawn.

"You asked for it! I overlay Gagaga Magacian and Gagaga Child to build the Overlay  
Network and XYZ summon Gagaga Cowboy!" A light show opened up in the sky and Yuma's monster appeared. "I'm not stopping there," Yuma wouldn't lat Vector get the upper hand. It was time for Yuma to shine with his ace monster! "I activate Gagaga Mancer's special ability and choose Gagaga Magician to special summon back to the field! And now, I overlay both of them to XYZ summon…" Yuma waited for the special feeling, the surge of power he felt when calling out a number… and it didn't come, but Yuma was already in his XYZ-summoning-stance.

"Uhhh, What-the-HUH?" Yuma was freaking out and his body twitched every which way first looking thoroughly in his extra-deck case, then on the ground, all around him.

"What's, going on?" Tori asked worriedly.

"I do not know," Astral also sounded slightly worried.

"Huh?! Astral!" She just noticed him since he hadn't had his presence known.

"I believe he is trying to summon Utpoia but cannot find the card for some reason."

"What?! Where is the card?!"


End file.
